


Batman is a Friendship Builder

by mcjennjen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/pseuds/mcjennjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s this moment when Scott is having his panic attack and Stiles tells him that he used to have them after his mom died, Scott looks so shocked. I always imagined that Scott’s more shocked because their families were so close, how could Scott miss this important bit of information? This is how I imagine they first met; how they started their epic friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman is a Friendship Builder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/gifts).



He didn't want to go. He made it known loud and clear, with big ugly tears and tantrum-like screams that he would not go willingly. Granted he was only five and came up to his mom's hip so it wasn't very hard to simply pick him up and force him into his car seat. "You can scream all you want, Scott McCall, but you're coming with us." Melissa was not going to be stopped from making a new friend who had a son about Scott's age just because her son was cranky.

By the time they'd driven the five minutes to the Stilinski's home, Scott’s no longer screaming and crying, but his breath is coming in jagged, his sobbing still racking over his small body. Melissa and her husband Marcus didn't have to pull their son from his seat this time. Once they had him unbuckled form his car seat (he may be able to get in on his own when he wants, he still hadn't unite figured out the trick to unbuckling everything) he crawls out of the back seat quietly. Scott takes his mom's hand and follows her closely as they go up to the door. He's accepted his fate. He will not loose his temper now that they've arrived at this new house.

The woman who answers the door is friendly looking; she smiles down at Scott after she's greeted the adults at the door. Instead of looking down at him, she kneels to his level and introduces herself as Deanna. She's taller than his mommy, closer to his dad’s height, with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. He half smiles at her and tells her that his name is Scott before grabbing into his moms leg and moving to hide a bit. She giggles, something he likes to hear, actually. His mom has a pretty laugh and he likes when they play and she giggles at the things he does for her. He doesn't let go of Melissa though and it takes quite a bit of detaching to get him to go into the house. It ends with Marcus picking up his son and carrying him into the house. Scott doesn't protest.

Inside, John comes in from the backyard. He’s got an apron on with the words ‘BBQ King’ on the front, as well as some smears of what can only be assumed is Bar-B-Que sauce. Marcus shifts Scott to his left arm and holds out his right hand for the deputy sheriff. Scott is introduced and he hides into his dad this time, waving and saying hi quietly. He observes for a few moments but doesn't really understand or care for their conversation. Scott tugs on his dad’s shirt without saying anything and Marcus lets him down.

Their conversation pauses and John tells Scott "My son is in the back yard playing if you want to go back there." Scott looks into the backyard through the large sliding glass door, curious.

Melissa and Deanna see his curiosity and open the door for him; ushering him outside and sitting so they can both watch their sons while they talk. Scott is still shy, tentative, walking very slowly towards the boy, with a mop of brown hair, that is sitting in the middle of the grass playing on his own.

It takes a bit before he looks up and sees the new arrival that's actually the same age as him. He looks at Scott with suspicion, not moving from his sitting position. Scott continues to step closer, slowly.

"Who’re you?"

Scott stops walking. He's almost frozen at the question. "'M Scott" His voice is so quiet, still a bit ragged from his sobbing earlier. "Who're you?" He asked, starting to slowly step closer again.

The little boy stairs at Scott for a long time before announcing, "I don't wanna play with you." And he goes back to his pile of grass and a few toys. Scott is stunned. He didn't get know the kids name and he'd been rejected. Scott turned back to his mom and runs to her, tears in his eyes.

"Genim Stilinski! That is extremely rude!" Deanna gets up from her seat and stomps over to her son. The boy is standing in an instant; his eyes wide, knowing he was in trouble. She flicks his ear and kneels down while he holds the wounded area, his eyes are still wide and sorry, a bit watery, but apparently he and his mother had a bit of a routine.

"Scott, baby." Melissa wraps her arms around her son and pulls his close and kisses his temple. He's watching the interaction between the little boy named Genim and his mommy, while he leaned into his own mommy waiting for her to continue. He knew she would continue. "Deanna told me that Genim really likes Batman too." She offered. Seconds later Scott's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

He waited until Deanna had finished speaking with her son, kissed his ear where she had flicked him, and walked back to the pair before Scott was wriggling out of his mothers hold and running to the other little boy. "You like Batman too?" He was practically yelling in his excitement.

Genim looked at Scott for a moment, almost surprised, before he grinned wide and pulled down his pants, exposing a pair of blue and yellow batman underroos. Scott giggled and Deanna was groanig something behind him. Scott did the same thing, pulling down his own pants to show white underroos with the same batman symbol in black. Melissa was yelling now.

"I like Stiles."

"What" Scott was pulling his little pants back up awkwardly now.

"My mommy calls me by my real name, but I like being called Stiles. The girl Lydia in my class called me that cause… I don't know why. But I like it." Stiles was pulling his own little pants up now.

"Okay."

And that was the beginning of something that neither of them could ever comprehend in their young minds.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr](http://holycowomgitsjenn.tumblr.com)


End file.
